Wallmaker
by DaemonAvatar
Summary: Orranis has been defeated, but shards from his body sustain two great enemies, Hedge and Chlorr. This story takes place after Abhorsen, but tells of Kerrigor's rise and the beggning. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Wallmaker  
By DaemonAvatar  
  
When the Ninth Gate calls,  
Who can resist its summons?  
  
Disclaimer- None of the characters belong to me- sob! ** Hello everybody, I am DaemonAvatar and I am a death knight- at least I think I am. Well, well, well. Here's the story laid out for you, faithful reader. This story covers the time after and before Abhorsen. In and out, Mogget and Touchstone will have flashbacks now and then, outlining the rise of Kerrigor and the fall of the royalty, and the great creation of the charter. Let's start out with the characters- Nick, Sam, Lirael, Sabriel, Mogget (YAY), Kibeth/Dog (BOO), Chlorr (BOO), an unlucky necromancer, and the spirit of Hedge (YAY). In and out there will be comedy chapters, but if you want to skip them, you may. The pairings are a secret! Dead Muse: The pairings are... (Rings mosrael on muse) In this chapter we start out with a fairly experienced necromancer on cloven crest...**  
  
Hedge had been waiting for years, on the very precipice of the ninth gate, his flaming form constantly exhausted by the river's pull. A shard of Orranis was still in him, keeping him alive, giving him strength. The corrosive tang of free magic swam through his body, sustaining him. The bitter magic was consuming him, tearing at the shreds of his existence, yet keeping its feast alive. He was constantly steaming, the water touching his fiery appearance. He could only bring his spirit back to life if someone were to break a charter stone, just one. He would be free from this prison, and free to wreak vengeance upon the great charters who had destroyed him. He thought over this information every day, the free magic whispering the words in his ears, tauntingly. Then one day his prayers were answered. The presence of many fifth-gate drifters vanished, back into the life Hedge cherished so much. With a cry of joy, Hedge jumped free of the precinct, and forged the current back to life...  
  
* * * *  
  
The necromancer slit the throat of a charter mage, her blood flowing in a crimson river. The charter stone on the snowy cap unbound, ripping the charter seams, the binding of the dead, coming apart. This was the first unbinding in three years, this necromancer being the only one powerful enough to break the stones and kill the stone's guard. He felt dead rising joyfully out of their prisons, their spirits drifting, trying to find a body to inhabit. Then came a necromancer's worst nightmare. A being from beyond the eighth gate forded through the stream, one of the great dead, possibly more powerful than Kerrigor, a dead adept who had terrorized the Old Kingdom for two hundred years. Out of the stone came humanoid creature that looked like it had been swathed in oil, cloud, dark flesh burning with an unnatural flame. On a closer look, the being was covered in perverted charter marks, a combination of Charter and free magic. In its hand, it carried a flaming sword, seemingly made of lava. Laser thin whips of fire surrounded the being, searching for something like the antennae of an ant. It found the necromancer. The tendrils reached out for the figure's face, and the man knew for once true terror. The whips injected themselves into the necromancer's body, dragging the petrified man to the Great Dead. The man came closer and closer to the Dead's body until the necromancer's body went through the wall of shadow. Another figure came out of the apparition, taking the dead form with it. This form was a thin balding man who wore red enameled metal armor, reinforced with leather.  
  
"I'm back," said Hedge  
  
* * * *  
  
"There is a mordaut near Nestowe," Sabriel calmly said. "He is killing off the guards and claims to have information about a newly reborn Greater dead. I've also heard rumors about Chlorr, who I highly suspect the mordaut is talking about. I'm sorry Ellimere, but I can't attend your birthday."  
  
"That's not a problem, mum!" Ellimere cried. "If you stop Chlorr, anything is fine."  
  
"I'm rather glad to hear about Chlorr," interjected Sam. "I've created a spelled sword, just to subdue her. The marks on her sword have rather simple counterspells which are on a sheet of parchment in my workshop. All you have to do is go up there and dig them up."  
  
"That's rather complicated charter magic, brother. It might be too dangerous for you," Ellimere said indignantly, who did not like the thought of her baby brother surpassing her.  
  
"I'm the Wallmaker you know," quipped Sam. "And you don't have to be looming over me every second of the day. I'm twenty-two- I can take care of myself."  
  
"Your brother's right," Sabriel conceded. "Just let him do what he wants. It's all his job, as Wallmaker. You're father is coming to say goodbye. Just wait for him. Oh, and he wants to talk to you privately Sam." Ellimere smirked.  
  
Ellimere and Sam sat in their chairs for a while, Sam twiddle his thumbs and Ellimere biting her nails. After a few minutes, Touchstone came in looking at Ellimere and Sam. He looked at Sam sternly and softly (In that dangerous sort of soft) said, "Sam, we need to go to your workshop."  
  
They climbed up the stairs of the turret and finally came to Sam's room. Touchstone took a seat on the bench and wrinkled his nose. "This place reeks of free magic, just as the guards say- what is the meaning of this! Have I raised my son to be some vile necromancer-toymaker hybrid?"  
  
Sam, for the first time in his life was truly angry with his father. He responded coolly, "I was a Wallmaker last time I checked. And if you really want to know, I'm a free magic adept as well as a Charter magic adept. Another thing you might really want to know, father." Sam spat the name. "Free magic is not only useful corrosive, destructive spells- it is also the easiest to use for activation spells. My project is to make charter amulets. These are impossible with charter magic. But with a clay imprint bracelet of Kibeth's collar, and a free magic activation, I have the complete, unabridged charter of Kibeth. So, father, are you as angry now?"  
  
Touchstone said, "I'm sorry Sam. I just don't want you to become like Rogir. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"All is forgiven and more," said Sam, a smile fleeting across his face. "Let's go down now. We just might run into Lirael and Nick from their adventure to Ancelstierre."  
  
Indeed they did. But no one could prepare the family for what they saw next. When Sam and Touchstone stepped off the last step of the spiral staircase, the door opened to reveal a mucky, bloody Nick holding an unconscious equally dirty Lirael. When Nick stumbled into the room, one word escaped his lips before he fell into unconsciousness. "Hedge." 


	2. Soliloquy

Wallmaker  
By DaemonAvatar  
  
When the Ninth Gate calls,  
Who can resist its summons?  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me- NADA!  
  
** As Hedge said last chapter, I'm back! Right now I will be answering the reviewers of doom! Well actually, only one but that's okay!  
  
EowynDernhelm: Thank you so much! Well, the "I'm back" was supposed to sound Hugo Weaving-ish (Matrix, LOTR). Also if you collect Games Workshop™ LOTR figures (The tiny strategy figures that you paint and set on a battleground) I have thirty of every design of Uruk Hai (this is how I spent my money in seventh grade) and the Sauron figure- My dark army is undefeatable- too bad I only have five riders of Rohan. I really got off topic- sorry.  
  
Well, we will begin the next chapter of doom. Turns into Mogget and laughs hysterically**  
  
* * * *  
  
Unconsciously, Nick was thinking of Lirael's "adventure" with him to Ancelstierre. (A/N: This is a flashback, so it will seem like it is happening right now.) They had taken a paperwing across the wall. They had been greeted jovially by the perimeter troops on their way in. Recognizing Nick, one of the sergeants had invited them for tea at his mother's house. Holding barely contained laughter, they had said, "Thanks, but no."  
  
Their actual destination was Corvere, to meet Nick's father and uncle to negotiate the wall-crossing Southerlings. He now did not doubt their wisdom upon the subject of sending innocent people to their deaths like lambs to the slaughter, Nick sarcastically thought (A/N: If you are confused, it means that they were good at sending people to their deaths.) Nick sometimes wondered how he, at one point, could have been as foolhardy as he now realized the Ancelstierrians were. He dreamily looked out of the window of the bus they were taking to Corvere. Then he saw it. Fifth gate demons were running at an inhuman speed in the forest next to the bus, seemingly following them. Nick glanced at Lirael, checking if she had seen the drifters. She had. And then it happened. Lirael's gasped, not out of surprise, but something else. Nick ran across the aisle and asked, "Lirael, what's happened?"  
  
"We have to turn this bus around! There's a GREAT dead on the road ahead, with two free magic elementals."  
  
"I'll take care of the driver. Just sit here and think of a way you can delay them."  
  
Nick was on the situation. "Driver, turn the bus around, right now. This is serious- we have to report back to the perimeter. Now."  
  
"Whit if ah don't want ta," the driver drawled in a Scottish accent.  
  
"Turn the damn bus around or I'll shoot you where you stand."  
  
"There'r beastie's at the parimater, boy. Don't ya know anythin'."  
  
"I can hurt you much more than any "beastie" can. Get moving."  
  
As the bus skidded around on one tire, a red-armored man ran faster than any dead could run and jumped on top of the bus. Balancing precariously on the top of the skidding bus, Hedge flicked out two arm- blades. Against the wind he walked to the front of the bus and began pounding upon the roof with his blades. The first strike came clear through the roof of the bus, impaling the driver's head and killing him immediately. Hedge neatly cut a square in the ceiling of the bus, only to be met with a charter spelled sword that dislodged him from his dangerous position. The driver's foot, inexorably pushed to the gas pedal, ran over Hedge's thin-boned form with the bus. After that pleasant experience, Hedge snapped up, ripping his stomach muscles. He cried, "I am Hedge! I will have my revenge!"  
  
And with that the Nicholas in the bed fell into a deeper state of unconsciousness, forgetting what happened after.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mogget too was sleeping. And he too was remembering. He remembered Rogir, he remembered Terciel, but he remembered the great charters, and the bells. He remembered Astarael's sorrowful form and Kibeth's joyful hound form. But he was Yrael, the cat. For some strange reason, he actually enjoyed being called Mogget and actually wanted to be scratched behind the ears, like Kibeth. But he most of all, wanted to be free. Free of everything, his cat form, his bond to the Abhorsens. He cursed the charters that had imprisoned him, always planning for themselves. He rather thought of them as an immature girl's clique, from the stories Sabriel told him of Ancelstierre. But the funny thing was, was that he wanted a bell named after him. Yes, a bell. So people would remember him, think of his point of view in the making- the Seven could have done and did without him. He hadn't done anything to them, but they put him in this prison, this torture- the worst was the dwarf boy form he took on when serving Terciel. Only if that idiot Sameth would look, he would make a new bell for Mogget. Yrael chuckled inwardly at the thought of a bell called Mogget. Sameth could have even made a more powerful bell, Orranis. What an idiot. When he figures out he's Wallmaker, he doesn't even consider the bells for a second. In fact, Mogget should inform him right now that he should make a bell. He took it for granted that everyone would appreciate his absence. He had worked hard to make it that way. Why he might even tell his favorite prince that he could bring back Kibeth. And make a charter fish. Yum. (A/N: This is not OOC- We have no way of knowing what Mogget is thinking. Plus, I think Sam is Mogget's favorite Prince- they get along ^_^)  
  
"Sending, come here at once. I am leaving the premises tonight. I am going to the palace in Belisaere. If the Abhorsen comes, redirect me at once."  
  
The sending nodded and turned around, the perfect example of docile obedience. Mogget donned the form of an albino raven and flew out of the Abhorsen's house to Sameth, and Belisaere.  
  
**How do you like it?! Please read and review- PLEASE! I have worked hard. Anything!** 


	3. Eclipse

Wallmaker  
By DaemonAvatar  
  
When the Ninth Gate calls,  
Who can resist its summons?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing- ZIPPO!  
  
Hi guys- I'm mad grr so expect major violence in this chapter. Well, this is the story. I had to play golf for interhouse. OMG. I hate golf, even though I'm good at it. Well, this kid who wasn't any better than me taunted me throughout the whole game. So, at the last hole, I used a little staff move I knew on the guy. So then another guy says, "Hey buddy- Coarse etiquette!" Am I going to stand for that? So I said, "Fuck You." And he basically shut up. And then the original guy goaded me some more- Grr.  
  
Responses to reviewers -YAY!  
  
I love ceiling- Okay- the story is set three, give or take, years after the second binding of Orranis. The relationships have not really changed. The reason of Lirael and Nick's journey is explained in the second chapter and I do not want to type it out.  
  
John Amadeus- Yes! You found my inspiration for the "Hedge and Bus" scene, Lucien! The twin arm blades were way too tempting. LOL. You have also predicted something- good job!  
  
White Phoenix Erialis- For your first comment, looks can be deceiving. Yeah, you're right about the Sam/Touchstone thing, but that is an important leading point. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
Okay, here it comes! The long awaited third chapter (not) to WALLMAKER!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Five months later...  
  
"Anniselle!" the Chief, Vancelle cried as two burning sabers were thrust into the girl's thin frame. A geyser of crimson burst from the girl's mouth, cutting off a soft moan. The blonde-haired girl fell to the floor, an unrecognizable mess.  
  
"Librarians, to me!" shouted Vancelle, raising Binder, but she knew the battle was lost before it had begun. A flaming demon, followed by five hish and seventeen mordicants had invaded the glacier, slaughtering the nine day watch and suffusing their bodies with dead spirits. They weaved a cloth of destruction throughout the Clayr lines. Vancelle had to regret the last death though. Poor little Anniselle. She was so innocent, so naïve. And she died. Vancelle's eyes hardened as another of her pupils, Imshi, fell, poleaxed by a mordicant's sweeping claw.  
  
Vancelle, tears in her eyes, cried out, "Demon, fight me alone! You have slaughtered the nine day watch, but you have not vanquished the Clayr! Demon come unto me!"  
  
Hedge reverted back to his human form, grinning. He beckoned for the Hish and Mordicants to clear up and spoke in caustic tones. "You certainly realize, daughter of Chlorr, that you are no match for the power of her ultimate master?"  
  
Vancelle did not respond. Instead she lunged at Hedge with a scream of fury. Hedge sidestepped and pushed the tip of his sword to her throat. The Chief grinned manically and laughingly said, "You fight unfairly, demon. You have armor and I do not. You use magic and I do not. You have two weapons and I do not. Fight with me in your robes of black, scum."  
  
"Indeed." The red enameled armor dropped from the body, replaced by a black cloak. A single unmarred knife stood in the hand of the necromancer. Cloaking his eyes, he held a jet handled knife out to Vancelle. The woman took it. They stood in a cleared ring, pacing about each other. (A/N: I just saw the movie version of Dune. I couldn't resist the knife fight.) Vancelle lunged in a forward airborne roll. Hedge smartly stepped aside and lashed out. As he missed, he did a front tuck over Vancelle to avoid a sharp kick. His boot connected with the Chief librarian's jaw, making an audible crack. Vancelle, wincing at the terrible pain of a dislocated jaw, threw the knife at Hedge, barely missing him. Hedge walked over to Vancelle's heavily breathing form, leering at her cruelly. He then slid the blade between her ribs, leaving her limp form on the floor. The corners of the necromancer's mouth curled as red-plated armor flew to cover his standing form. He beckoned for his minions to advance...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sameth smiled. It had been three months since Lirael and Nick were married. He always thought they should be together, or did he? He could swear that they bickered for the most of anyone in the Old Kingdom, his parents included. They were sweet though, and Sam wished them the best of luck. Nick and Lirael expected a child soon, maybe in five months. How does that figure, Sam deviously thought. (A/N: Lets do a little math. 3 and 5=8, and 8 sure as hell doesn't = 9) He liked teaching Nick Charter Magic. Nick was a fast learner and a Sam a good teacher. Actually, that was one of his main interests.  
  
But Sam now had a much more potent interest. Free Magic. He spent most of his time converting Free Magic symbols into Charter Symbols. With the help of Mogget, bound anew, he had created some of the most ingenious and powerful inventions in the Kingdom. And he had a new friend- Mogget. The cat could be quite amiable sometimes actually. If you gave him enough Charter Fish. Those actually seem to satisfy him better than real fish for that matter. But he had become to Sam what the dog had become to Lirael.  
  
Today they were enjoying a particularly personal conversation.  
  
"So, what do you think of the dog," Sam asked  
  
"Horrible," Mogget retorted licking his paw. "Actually, I think you want me to say what I think you think about her master. I think you quite fancy her."  
  
"Don't be daft, Mogget."  
  
"You're going to be her escort up north. It would be most profitable to like her because you're going to be spending a lot of time alone." Mogget ended with a suggestive purr.  
  
"Mogget I am going to beat that smile off of your dainty little face."  
  
"Oh my. Am I scared or what?"  
  
"Just... Quiet Mogget. Bad cat," Sam said halfheartedly. The words reached deaf ears. Mogget was asleep.  
  
READ AND REVIEW! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! Okay! That little blue button ain't there for looks! 


End file.
